The Christmas Gift
by Priya Ashok
Summary: The First Christmas After the War. COMPLETE.


_**The Christmas Gift**_

The war was over. When Voldemort died, a most curious thing happened. Everyone Voldemort or his death eaters had killed came back to life. Apparently Voldemort had not known this. But now that he and his horcruxes had been destroyed the Wizarding World saw an influx of wizards and witches that had not been seen in living or dead memory, since most people who died stayed dead. Now people were suddenly appearing in Hogwarts completely bewildered and totally disoriented. Sadly, this did not extend to the Muggles Voldemort killed. It was later concluded that the lack of magical blood was the reason they did not resurrect like those with magic did. Dumbledore was one of the first to cope with the confusion of coming back to life (he really had not known this would happen) and as usual he took charge.

As these things unfolded in Hogwarts, and reunions took place, a man groaned as he came back to life and tried to move in the Shrieking Shack. He was disoriented and shocked that he was apparently alive and well after having been bitten by a great snake, which was also a horcrux. He stood up shakily, intending to go to the school when he heard Dumbledore's voice, explaining what had happened; apparently hundreds of people like him, were back from the dead. Severus Snape listened to Dumbledore and his heart stopped for a minute when he remembered one such person who would have come back from the dead like him. He sighed, unable to deal with the memories that crowded him at that thought and instead tried to think about the time he was dead, but found that, the time, short though it was, was blank. He sank back into the ground and closed his eyes, intending to go up to Hogwarts later, but fell sleep.

He was rather rudely awakened by a loud screech and a squeal and a couple of loud snorts. He refused to open his eyes.

'Go away!' he said wearily, turning to his side and wandlessly conjuring a pillow. 'Otherwise I'll curse you.'

'I told you so!' a confident voice, one Snape had not heard for a million years, shouted. 'I told you Lily; he is evil. He always has been.' Snape stiffened and closed his eyes more tightly. This was _not_ how he wanted to meet Lily, who he was sure, was the owner of the screech and squeal.

'Dad, he's not evil. Don't say things like that about him.' This voice was familiar too, and it was _this_ voice that made Snape slowly open his eyes and sit up. He was dirty, his hair all awry and he looked immensely tired. But, his eyes were alert as they took the scene around him. A very young James Potter and, Sirius Black were glaring at him. That was nothing new. He turned to Harry who was looking at him a bit anxiously. He stared at the boy who he had thought would die. Harry had lived. Snape did not know _how_ he knew all details, he supposed it he gathered it in the brief period he was dead.

'You lived.' He said softly.

'Yes Sir.' Harry said quietly, his green eyes looking straight at Snape.

Snape, still sitting, slowly turned his eyes to the girl he had never stopped loving, who was standing there looking uncertain and very un-Lily like. A thousand emotions swept through him from love to sadness and guilt to love. Snape pushed them all down with great effort and smiled gently at her, his black eyes shining softly with some emotion that was indiscernible.

'Lily!' he said softly.

She gave a choked sob and fell on him and his arms went around her like they had a million times in his dreams.

'Hey!' an indignant voice came into that moment as it always had in the dreams too. Damn!

He gently wiped her tears, closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair. 'I don't know how to make amends what for I did Lily.' He said very quietly. 'I can't tell you how sorry I am –'

She interrupted him gently.

'We will _not_ talk about the past Sev. We'll let it rest where it belongs; in the past.'

Snape fell silent, his face still buried in her hair, when the same voice spoke with anger.

'Will you stop spoiling her hair Snivellus?'

Snape took a deep breath, moved slightly away from Lily, turned his head; and sneered straight at James Potter.

'Scared Potter?'

'Of what Snivellus?' James asked, his face flushing, his eyes flashing in anger.

Snape smirked and replaced his arm over Lily's shoulders and watched with satisfaction as James went from red to purple.

Snape turned to Harry to see how he was taking this and was shocked to see him smiling.

'I'm not scared Sir.' Harry laughed softly.

Snape looked at him for a long moment; looked at the boy to whom he had bared his soul. He eyes glittered as he allowed James to take Lily into his arms.

'You worm. I bet you're still a death eater.' Sirius shouted.

Snape decided he was going to enjoy this and let his feelings take over him later. He stood up and sneered at Sirius as he had at James.

'Worm? I thought that was _your_ best friend Black, and aren't death eaters all over and done with?' Snape raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

Before Sirius could retort furiously, Lily intervened.

'Oh don't Siri. If it weren't for Sev, Harry could not have done what he did. Don't pick on him.' Then she dropped a virtual bombshell. 'We are all mature now and should bury our differences. I want all of us to be friends.' She beamed at all of them through her tears, refusing to note their flabbergasted expressions.

'Friends?' choked James in horror.

'Sure Jamesy.'

Snape snorted and smiled nastily when James flushed. He was about to say something cutting when he noticed Harry looking forlorn at what was beginning to be another usual meeting between himself, Potter and Black. He turned to Lily.

'I really don't think Potter, Black and I can ever be friends.' He said softly. 'But,' with a swift glace at Harry, 'I will try to be civil to Potter and Black if I ever have the misfortune to meet them.'

'Sev,' Lily was not going to accept their enmity. 'I am sure you will all like each other over time.' She ignored the gagging and vomiting expressions all three exhibited and smiled happily.

'Well we don't want to meet you either!' James sneered.

'I'll take that as a promise Potter.' Snape sneered back before he turned to Lily, took her hand for a brief moment and smiled slightly, nodded once to Harry and started walking towards the tunnel.

'Aren't you going to say sorry for killing _me_ Snape?' James yelled. 'Just like you, you greasy ...'

'Dad! You can't ...' Harry yelped agonised, but before he could say anything more Snape intervened, not turning, his head bowed.

'I apologise Potter; I was wrong.' He said very quietly.

'Oh Sev!' Lily whispered, but Snape had walked out of their lives without a backward glance.

_Six months later. It was Christmas time._

Snape was alone at Hogwarts that Christmas Eve, except for a few students who were gathered together at one table. Dumbledore had refused to let him leave Hogwarts and he was once again Head of Slytherin and Potions Master. He grumbled whenever he had time, to Dumbledore, to be allowed to resign and do research at peace without dunderheads trying to kill him and themselves at every turn. Dumbledore twinkled and smiled but did not seem to hear; he was of course Headmaster. Usually Dumbledore would have been there in Hogwarts with him, but this Christmas he and Grindelwald (who had been pardoned by the Wizengamot _and_ Dumbledore) had decided to go to Godric's Hollow and visit Ariana's grave and start looking at plans to build their new home there. Grindelwald had inherited Bathilda Bagshot's home and they were completely rebuilding it. Dumbledore had given his previous residence, the Dumbledore home to Aberforth.

In the last six months, Snape had not seen James Potter. He had seen Lily a few times in Hogsmeade; it was slowly becoming a regular affair. The first time they had met had been difficult, awkward, until now they were close to becoming best friends again. He never spoke of his part in their deaths again; he felt there was nothing he could say to make it right; and Lily understood; Snape looked forward to seeing her every time she suggested a meeting, initially surprised at himself that he had not wanted more from her. He realised that he still loved her, but somehow he was also content to be only friends with her. He understood she was very happy with James and he had no wish to disrupt that peace for her and Harry. She wanted only friendship from him, and he was content to give that to her. Harry had returned for his seventh year and was giving him as much trouble as he could, since this time he was neither scared of Snape nor antagonistic. Snape almost smiled fondly and then scowled. He was getting old, he thought, to think fondly of Harry Potter.

Suddenly, the doors of the Great Hall burst open and three figures ran inside from the bitter cold outside the Hall. Snape looked up startled, and then pressed his lips together to stop smiling when he recognised them. They were followed rather sulkily by two more figures; those two were clearly dragging their feet and stopped just inside the entrance to the Great Hall.

'Merry Christmas Sev!' Lily shouted gaily, as she neared the Staff Table where Snape was sitting alone. Lily was accompanied by Hermione and Harry. Lily and Hermione nodded to each other and twirled their wands; the next moment the whole Hall was bathed in a whorl of colours and Christmas decorations. There was a huge tree near the door with the most wonderful decorations and the whole Hall looked lovely, cheerful and bright.

'There! That's so much better.'

'Is it?' Snape scowled as he stood up and came down to meet her.

'Come on Sev! I know you are happy!'

Snape scowled more furiously.

'I am never happy, not when I am in the presence –'

He stopped abruptly as Lily applied the tickling charm on him; he started laughing to the shock of Harry and Hermione, who had never seen their Professor laugh. Snape stopped the spell and straightened, to almost laugh again, when he saw Harry and Hermione their eyes round with shock and slack jawed. He sneered mildly at Lily, who threatened to hex him once more.

'I've got your present at Godric's Hollow which I'll give when you come for dinner –'

Snape shook his head. 'Thank you Lily, but I am invited to Dumbledore's tomorrow. I am afraid I never got anything for you. But I did get something for Potter... ' Snape summoned a parcel from his room and gave it to Harry, who looked shocked.

'How dare you?' she said smiling. 'Let me tell you I expect something nice tomorrow. You'd better bring it with you when you come to Dumbledore's place and you _will_ come home from there. Please Sev. Don't say no.'

Snape paused. 'Only to give the present you demanded –' When Harry exclaimed in shock.

He had received a copy of the _Advanced Potion Making by Libatius Borage_. It was a new Book but, on every page, there was the same cramped handwriting on the margins and the sides; the same spells, even including the cross outs where the Prince had experimented new spells until he had got it right.

Harry looked up in wonder and Hermione in mild jealousy as she recognised the Book.

'How did you Sir?' he asked, in disbelief.

'Memory and Pensieve.' Snape said shortly, not knowing how to react to the emotion that shone in Harry's eyes. Harry gaped. He wondered how long it would have taken for Snape to do that; and he was deeply touched. He tried to say something, but he couldn't put into words what this gift meant to him.

'Thanks!' he muttered, looking at Book, leafing through it until he reached the end.

His eyes widened impossibly as he breathed in sharply; there was a minor difference in this Book; it read – _This Book is the Property of the Half Blood - Prince and Potter_. He looked up smiling widely and saw Snape watching him closely.

He saw Harry's smile and his own lips twitched just a little as he drawled softly, 'Merry Christmas Potter!'


End file.
